Waking Up
by placidusXsomnium
Summary: A sort of epilogue to my previous story, Shoulder Ink. The conversation that takes place between Ichigo and Rukia concerning his tattoo.


**Disclaimer**: I have said it before and I will say it again; if I owned Bleach, I would not be writing this.

**Note**: This is a continuation of my story, "Shoulder Ink". I guess you could call it an epilogue of sorts. If you haven't read "Shoulder Ink," I suggest you go do that. Now. Don't read this story first. You won't get it.

**Note II**: Thanks to all who reviewed the first story. It really helped me put this one up.

**Note III**: This story takes place _after_ Ichigo has his shinigami powers back. Because we all know that Tite Kubo WILL give them back.

Waking up

On some grassy hill in an insignificant place, two shinigami were resting under the rising sun's rosy light. A petite woman lay with her head in her hands, face turned toward the orange-haired man who was sprawled less gracefully next to her.

"Ichigo…can I ask you a question?"

The aforementioned man turned his face away from the gilded clouds and his frown changed from an expression of discontentment to one of slight confusion.

"Sure, Rukia. What's up?"

"Well, I was talking to Tatsuki and Orihime today and Tatsuki said that you got a tattoo. It made me curious because I have never seen a tattoo on you before. Actually, with the way you make fun of Renji, I thought you hated them."

Ichigo huffed and sat up.

"I don't hate them, Rukia. I never did. I just like making fun of Renji. Yeah…uhmm. Well, it's not much but you can see it if you like."

Eager, Rukia shifted into a sitting position and watched with ready eyes as Ichigo pulled his left arm out of his Shihakuso. He then turned slightly so that she could see his shoulder.

After a moment, she said, "It's a hell butterfly."

"I told you it wasn't mu-" He stopped when he felt her cool fingers trace over it.

"I like it but, why did you get it? Of all the things to get tattooed on your body, why a hell butterfly? And why on your shoulder? Now you look asymmetrical. At least Renji has the same tattoos on both sides of his face. You just look uneven." Was she trying to annoy him?

"Rukia, look closer. I mean really look."

Rolling her eyes, she studied the image. She remained motionless as the sun rose higher in the sky, bathing the world in his light. Her eyes followed the twisted path formed by the intricate lattice of the wings. Then, her gaze landed on six very familiar characters: her own name.

"Ichigo…that's…that's my name. You tattooed my name on you? Wh-Why?"

"Uh-h-hum, it-it's from when I thought I would never see you again. I…I-I was so afraid that…th-that I would forget your name so I made sure it would always be with me." The words tumbled awkwardly from his lips. He had not foreseen being reunited with Rukia and thus had not thought about explaining the mark to her. Looking away, he tried unsuccessfully to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and over his face.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"…"

"I'm waiting."

Bewildered, Ichigo snapped his head up to look at her.

"What do you mean, you're waiting? Waiting for what?"

"Baka! I'm waiting for you to answer my second question! What, have you forgotten it? Why do you have it on your shoulder?"

Suddenly, the blush that he had finally managed to suppress blossomed across his face. He quickly turned away and muttered something that sounded like, "It doesn't matter."

"Excuse me?"

"It doesn't matter." His voice was low and colored with his embarrassment.

"Ichigo, if it makes you blush that much, it does matter. Now tell me."

Driven by some force that kept honesty on his tongue, the truth spilt forth.

"Whenever we had to go on a hunt, and I was sleeping, you would wake me up by shaking my shoulder. When I lost my powers, I realized that you wouldn't wake me up like that ever again. So, I thought that if I got a part of you on my shoulder, it would be like you trying to wake me up again. Only this time, when I finally opened my eyes, I wouldn't be going on another hollow hunt. I would be going home."

By the time he had finished, his voice was no longer awkward. It was firm and held a calm conviction that betrayed the depths of his feelings. Rukia sat there with wide eyes, unable to respond to his words.

"Ummm…well, yeah. You might wanna say something, Rukia. Silence can really make a guy nervous. Especially after he pours his heart out."

It seemed that a statue had replaced Rukia during Ichigo's confession.

More than a little disheartened, Ichigo gave her one last glance before lying back down in the soft grass. He let the warm sunlight relax his hardened features and the wind play in his hair. Suddenly, the warmth was blocked by a large shadow. Ichigo slid his eyelids open to find a pair of wide, violet eyes not six inches from his own.

"Is there something I can do for you, Rukia?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she slammed the heel of her hand into his temple and, at his cry of outrage and pain, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What was that for, bitch? Dammit, that hurt!"

Despite his angered bellows, she clutched tighter and held him until he was silent.

"Rukia…"

"I hit you because you were being and idiot. Whatever made you think that we would never see each other again? You didn't fight through all of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo just to watch me fade away did you? No, you fought because you wanted to see me again. You fought so that we could continue to fight side by side. You fought because you are too stubborn to even think about surrendering. I…thank you, Ichigo. Thank you."

The young man smiled and returned her embrace.

"It's alright, Rukia. I might get lost sometimes but, you'll always be there to wake me up."

**Note**: Wow. That didn't take as long as expected. Hope you enjoyed it. I don't beg so I am only gonna ask this once. Please review. I can't do anything to you if you don't but, it certainly would be nice to get some feedback on my story. You know, criticism is the best teacher…but praise is also good.


End file.
